


Draal protects, he does not clean

by SailorYue



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Flashfic about Draal, his thoughts and mindset





	Draal protects, he does not clean

Draal protects, he does not clean.

He told the trollhunter this when the boy invited him into his home after soundly defeating him in combat and sparing his life. He had come to the trollhunter’s domicile under the plan that as gratitude for that, he would protect his home and mother, Bahburah. He did not expect to find Nomura there. 

After getting rid of her, he moved into the trollhunter’s “basement” as he called it. It was clean, warm, relatively quiet. The fleshbag mother rarely came down here, so secrecy was no difficulty. He watched and listen at every fleshbag who came to the home. None raised more than curiosity on suspicion, they brought bits of paper or boxes to the house, but nothing more.

….. 

Draal protects, he does not clean.

This was something he had to bring up multiple times to the trollhunter, when the boy asked for assistance on fixing the home after the pudgy one and girl brought a curse in to the home. The house was in disarray from a gravity displacement spell Bagdwella had meant for her sister, that the children unleashed. He stayed here yes, to protect the trollhunter’s mother, which is necessary considering her stirrings for the changeling. But, he did not assist in the fixing of the home.

…..

Draal protects, he does not clean.

This was something he had mentioned to the trollhunter on many occasion. He was a warrior, not a maid. He was in fact one of very few trolls who had earned two titles. So cleaning was not his strong suit. 

However…

After the trollhunter vanished into the darklands, he decided to remain and protect the fleshbag mother. She was recovering from the creeping sun poisoning, and breaking of the binding spell, so he was certain she would not be returning to the home for a few days. Which was good. While he was not sure if the trollhunter divulged his secrets to his mother, he was certain that when she came back to the home, she would not like to see the destruction. It was quite a scene he saw, after the paralysis spell broke. 

Looking at the destruction he decided. Picking up the fallen shelf that had fallen on his head. Thinking to himself.  
Perhaps cleaning is part of protecting. At least just this one time.


End file.
